Papillon Rose New Season
Papillon Rose: New Season refers to the 2006 six episode TV anime series produced by Studio Kelmadick.http://lspr.wikia.com/wiki/Papillon_Rose_New_Season Plot Following the events of the "Kabuki Butterfly District Papillon wars" of the last year, the Papillon Pub Manager moved to Akiba and opened a cosplay themed maid cafe. Meanwhile, a trio of aliens by the name of "Susanno sisters" start their invasion in the otaku paradise. It's now time for Tsubomi, Anne and Shizuku to raise once again as Papillon Senshi.http://lspr.wikia.com/wiki/Papillon_Rose_New_Season Development Originally, New Season was scheduled to have 13 episodes. Due to various reasons including pressure from various sources, however, 7 episodes were cut before the broadcast. The working titles of the full list of New Season were shown to the public in the official new season website in 2007, following the first DVD releaseshttp://web.archive.org/web/20070622202059/http://www.ayaya.co.jp/shop/tokuten.html: * Episode 1: アキバは萌えているか！？("Akiba wa moete iru ka! ?"= Is Akiba Burning?) * Episode 2: アキバに舞う碧玉と黄金の蝶("Akiba ni mau hekigyoku to kogane no chō"= The jasper and golden butterflies flutter in Akiba) * Episode 3: 心をひとつにあわせて ("Kokoro o hitotsu ni awasete"= Together in one heart) * Episode 4: アキバの母("Akiba no Haha"= Mother of Akiba) * Episode 5: ラーマの恋("Rama no koi"= Rama's Love) * Episode 6: ぼくらの７時間戦争("Boku-ra no 7-jikan sensō"=Our seven hour war) * Episode 7: 雫ちゃん、人質になる！("Shizuku-chan, hitojichi ni naru!"=Shizuku-chan was captured!) * Episode 8: 私は、マスター("Watashi wa, masutā"=I, master) * Episode 9: 眠れる街("Nemureru machi"=Sleeping town) * Episode 10: スサノオ三姉妹、ＵＭＡの旅("Susanō sanshimai, yūma no tabi"= Susanno sisters, the UMA journey) * Episode 11: ふたたび舞え、翡翠の蝶("Futatabi mae, hisui no chō"=The Jade butterfly flutters again) * Episode 12: 真紅の蝶、散る("Shinku no chō, chiru"=The crimson butterfly dies) * Episode 13: アキバは燃えている("Akiba wa moete iru"=Akiba is Burning) Out of those episodes, the original episode 6 was rescheduled to be the third episode, with the three original final episodes following it. Audio segments of the seven unaired episodes were originally going to be featured in a Drama Audio CD that was going to be available with the sixth DVD release. The single DVD releases of the episodes were eventually stopped with the third release as ayaya, the production company went bankrupt, thus the release of the Audio Drama was presumably cancelled. Episodes Please refer to ''List of Papillon Rose New Season Episodes'' Differences with the other versions The objectionable content in Papillon Rose:New Season is hugely toned down from the OVA, due to the fact that it was airing on TV and but still provides fanservice and some obscenity. Some of the changes are: *"Lingerie Senshi" was removed from the series' title. *In the censored TV airing version, "Orgasm" is replaced with "Papillon" in the transformation phrases,but the word Erection still remains. *Rose couldn't use her pinky vibrator anymore due to the fact that a TV series cannot use obscene words. Instead, she bestows her spirit in inanimate objects to attack. *Master's relationship with Anne is not adressed and Master tends to come up with ideas. *The setting changes from a Lingerie Pub to a Maid cafe, thus the uniforms of the employees change from underwear to maid outfits. *The series now takes place in Akihabara (also known as Akiba), a parody of the real-life location. *Rama the cat is still a siamese cat, her condom is replaced with a yellow ribbon, she wears a choker with a bell and looks physically younger. *Tsubomi's personality has changed, removing the naughty elements of the OVA and the web series. Differences between versions There are two versions of each episode of the series, due to the TV airing versions being censored according to the then rules for broadcasting. The uncensored versions of the episodes were to be released in DVD format after the broadcasting completed. Eventually, three DVDs were released for the first three episodes of the new season respectively, with the release of the last three DVDs being cancelled after the disbandment of the production company, thus eliminating any chance of release on their uncensored format. Any subsequent release of the New Season episodes includes their censored versions with some credits blurred out and with the opening and ending themes replaced with the ones from the OVA, as they were distributed by Pink company who didn't hold the rights to the New season theme songs. * Frames where the character's breasts bounced were either cut and replaced, zoomed in, or completely removed. * Scenes with closeups of clothed crotch areas and butts were either zoomed, replaced with other shots or simply slowed down removing the closeups enough for the time constraints of the TV airing.. * Nudity in general was either removed (Papillon Lily's and Papillon Margarette's transformations) or covered by a lens flare (Papillon Rose's transformation, Flora's transformation in the first episode) * Any reference to fetish sexual acts is removed, removing scenes and words related to bondage. For this reason, Papillon Margarette's spirit insert attack is not named at all in the censored versions. * The drawing and animation quality is vastly improved in some of the DYD versions. Trivia *Even though the creation of the Papillon Rose concept is supposed to be credited to the (then) Pink company doujin circle, only Shinji Tobita's name appears in the end credits. As evident by the website's BBS board, Pink company was left out completely from the TV series Production. *Despite the underlying naughty element of the series, there are no close-ups or detailed pictures of nude privates or breasts. The naughty element remains on implications. *The Susanoo Sister's names, Ran, Sue, and Miki are named after the Candies(キャンディーズ) singer trio, a very famous trio formed in 1973 and disbanded in 1978. The trio consisted of Ran ito(伊藤 蘭) nicknamed Ran, Yoshiko Tanaka(田中 好子) nicknamed Sue and Miki Fujimura(藤村 美樹) nicknamed Miki. Coincidentally, the manga series Shugo Chara!(しゅごキャラ!) which ran in Nakayoshi the same month as Papillon Rose New Season's broadcast also featured a reference to Candies. *The New Season ending features three cosplayers dressed as the Papillon Senshi. These cosplayers were the official Papillon Rose cosplayers for the New Season booths in Comic Market. *A series of bootleg DVDs titled "Papillon Rose: New Generation" is sold containing a German fandub of the New Season series.. References